Narnia's Winter
by MiniBrunette
Summary: The wolves weren't the only ones on the side of the White Witch. Follow the story of Alexandra, a girl trapped in a black and white reality.
1. Narnia's Winter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia or anything that goes along with it. :( I only own Alexandra. Don't sue. **

**A/N: As I was putting off my inevitable math homework, I began wondering about the black and white of the world of Narnia. What if everything that we view as black, was white? And consequently, the white was black? This is what happened. (To all you White Witch haters: I'm not saying she's a good person, so please don't kill me.) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Narnia's Winter, Chapter One – Narnia's Winter 

Dusk settled in. My green eyes scanned the forest, calculating. My limbs were poised for the precise moment to strike. I smirked to myself. _He won't get away this time… _I scanned the woods again. _Aha! _My legs coiled like a spring as I pounced, claws extended, ready to attack. Unfortunately my opponent was ready for me and we tumbled to the ground in a heap of fur and limbs.

Rolling myself out of the snow, I managed to glimpse the smirking face of Maugrim.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me, Princess," he mocked, circling me.

Great. I was in for it. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I listened to his lecture. Something about… covering my tracks and refining my pounce, was it?

"Alexandra!" The harsh voice of Maugrim jolted me back to the present. "You must listen to what I am telling you! How do you think the Queen will react if she realizes you are _still_ incompetent at your attacks?"

"But you're the best of the pack!" I whined, morphing back into my human form and shaking the snow off my white fur coat. Maugrim growled again. I automatically lifted up my hands in self-defense. "Alright, alright, I'll work on it."

The wolf nodded, satisfied. "You'd better." He began padding away before turning back to look at me. "Oh, and wipe that chocolate off your mouth, it's very unbecoming for the next queen of Narnia."

I swiped at my mouth as my eyes widened and my face turned red in embarrassment. _Damn. He caught me. Time to hide my chocolate stores._

I yelped and took off after the stubborn wolf, much slower now that I was on two feet instead of four. Oh, I still had so much practice to do.

…

I stumbled in, gasping, after a laughing Maugrim. My mother took one look at me and calmly pointed to the hallway leading to my chambers with the look on her face clearly saying, _I do not wish to know. Clean up, this is not suitable behavior for a lady._

She glanced at Maugrim. "I will be speaking with you shortly."

I shot my wolf companion an uneasy glance, and quickly vanished from the room. After counting five doors on the left, I reached my destination. Pushing the door open quietly, I was welcomed by a rush of heat from the chamber within. Sighing, I closed the door behind me and dropped my fur coat on the chair and collapsed on my bed.

My room was, perhaps, the only warm place in the castle; even the library too was cold. Since I technically wasn't witch or animal, but, ironically, completely human, I needed the warmth for survival. Consequently my apartments housed the only fireplace in the whole building.

I kicked off my shoes and buried my face in the soft fur blankets on my bed. They, like the rest of my room, were white. There were several splashes of blue here and there, but mostly the room was composed of white oak and fur. Sighing contentedly, I let myself drift into a tired sleep.

…

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up with a groan. Apparently, I had forgotten to pull the curtains shut. Again. Not particularly pleased with this development, I rubbed my eyes tiredly and hauled myself out of bed. After I had sluggishly pulled on my clothes – a new set of fur boots, pants, tunic, and a warm winter cloak – I trudged down to the dining hall, hoping I could still have some warm breakfast.

Luckily I made it there in time, and a Black Dwarf named Robinchook greeted me gruffly before sliding a bowl of steaming porridge in front of my nose. Now, I'm not normally a porridge fan, but all things considered, I _was_ the only human living in the castle. Normal food was relative. I gave a sleepy nod to the dwarf, who smirked, and began eating.

After gulping down about three cups of scalding hot tea, I was more fully awake. Blasted mornings. I made my way to the throne room, partly to speak to my mother, and partly to check up on Maugrim. Even though he was a wolf and head of the secret police, the two of us were close. He looked out for me with a protectiveness akin to that of an older brother. I had, of course, tried to tell him that "I'm sixteen and can take care of myself, thank you," on countless occasions, but the stubborn canine would _just_ not listen.

Pushing open the large doors of the throne room with my now gloved hands, I noticed my mother sitting in her throne as regally as ever, but my wolf companion was nowhere to be found.

"Morning, mother," I told her. "Have you seen Maugrim?"

Jadis turned towards me. "Good morning to you too, my daughter. Maugrim is simply on patrol. Why do you ask?" She raised a pale eyebrow at that last statement.

"Oh. Um," I bit my lip. "He was, erm, supposed to teach me how to attack…? Again?"

The queen closed here eyes, sighing through her nose. "Alexandra, how many times do I have to tell you, you simply _must_ learn to defend yourself. While my power remains strong, the wood is not safe as of late."

I snorted under my breath. "Yeah, who'll attack me? The birds?"

I could tell Jadis heard by the dark glare she sent me. "This is not a time for humor, Alexandra. You are almost seventeen, and when my magic wanes and I pass, you must be able to lead this country in my stead."

"Eh… Shouldn't I be learning diplomacy then, or something?"

Her black eyes flashed. "You must be able to fulfill the duty of the secret police, if need be."

I sighed, knowing there was no arguing with her. "Fine. I'll just go.., practice or something." I left.

…

The next few days passed in an ordinary fashion – get up, train, read, play with wolf cubs, read, patrol the forest at dusk (or try to), dine with my mother, study diplomacy (which I did in private or with Maugrim because I didn't think that my mother would approve – I'm surprised we even had the appropriate books in the library), draw, and go to bed. Northing out of the ordinary, really. Well, if by ordinary you mean being the daughter of the White Witch and next in line for the throne, of course.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated, they help me improve. So click that little button... you know you want to... :) **


	2. White Bluebells

**A/N: 1. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting! But I'm a nerd, and a severe homework overload comes with the job description. -.-' This particular week, I was stuck with writing a sonnet for english class. A SONNET. Ugh. Rant over. :P 2. Okay. Just saying this straight out here. Alexandra is not, and I repeat, is NOT Jadis's daughter by birth. How she became princess, I won't tell you just yet. But keep in mind that she is not related to Jadis. Her shapeshifting will be explained later.**

**Hope you like! **

Narnia's Winter, Chapter Two – White Bluebells

The crisp morning air smelled sweet, and the sun had not fully risen from behind the mountains. The snowy landscape was alive with an inner peace only seen on rare winter mornings. I smiled, exhaling a large puff of air. It curled in warm opaque tendrils in front of my face. Yes. I loved Narnia.

I paused my musings to quickly glance around before shifting into a furry tan lynx. My ears twitched as I heard soft footsteps a ways behind me. Never being one to pass up some spying on the occasional Narnian caught in the cold, I approached the source of the noise. Crouching around the edges of a clearing surrounding the famous lamppost, I waited.

The footsteps grew louder.

A girl, about eight years of age came into view. _She looks very innocent_, I remarked, before doing a double take. _A girl? In Narnia? I'm supposed to be the only human in this country! Well, as human as you can get around here, anyway… _

The girl reached the lamppost and looked around in wonder. As soon as her small hand touched the frozen black metal, another set of footsteps crunched through the misty silence. _Ah. A Faun._ I smirked. This should be interesting. Of course, there were steps to be taken later to insure said faun doesn't go spreading the word, but that's what the secret police were for, right?

I grinned as I saw him approach. _Tumnus. No need for the secret police then._ Satisfied, I padded away into the forest.

...

I was lost in thought for the remainder of the day, and not even my favorite cub, Garen, could shake me from my thoughts. Maugrim, to say the least, was not impressed.

"Alexandra! By Charn, you dratted human, can't you focus for at least one minute? You don't have that much time to-"

"-to learn how to manage and be a part of the Secret Police, blahdy blahdy blah. Yes, I know," I narrowed my eyes irately at the wolf, crossing my arms.

Said wolf narrowed his eyes in return, and we proceeded to have a mini staring match. Unfortunately, our glaring was cut short by a ball of fur hurtling itself at me, making me lose my balance. I fell in a graceless pile onto the snowy ground. Maugrim's booming laughter echoed throughout the courtyard.

"Ow," I grumbled, depositing Garen from my lap and standing up, rubbing my backside. "My butt hurts."

This caused the just-recovered Maugrim to lapse into another round of riotous laughter. I swatted him.

Once the wolf had successfully calmed down a second time, he led me over to a secluded part of the courtyard behind some ancient statues.

Maugrim nudged my hand with his nose, growling slightly. "I can tell something's bothering you, Alexandra. You can't hide it from me – I've known you far too long. So what is it?"

I sighed. "I saw a human in the Lantern Waste this morning. "

Maugrim's eyes were wide with shock. "_What?_" the wolf roared.

I cringed. "It- it's alright. I saw her leave with Tumnus. We s-should be expecting word any time now." My stuttering had nothing to do with the cold.

My companion, noticing this, lowered his voice. "You know what this means, Alexandra. You must tell the Queen."

"My mother, as sensible as she is, will only make a big deal out of it," I sighed. "That's why I didn't tell her. She'll blow the whole thing out of proportion and we'll have yet _another_ uprising on our hands. I hate seeing those Narnians turn to stone just as much as you do, Maugrim."

The wolf hung his head. "I'm aware of this, Alexandra. But the Queen must be notified."

"I know. Just promise you'll give it one more day, alright?"

"Whatever you say, your Highness."

…

The night came and went, and still the faun hadn't reported to my mother. I was beginning to feel worried.

"Maugrim," I hissed at the dinner table. "What if he doesn't show up?"

The wolf growled. "Then that faun has some serious explaining to do."

By then I had decided – for I had talked to the fellow and quite liked him – that I would allow the faun one more day. Alas, he did not report then, either.

I entered the throne room to report the faun to my mother when the sight stopped me in my tracks. Jadis was furious. Not angry, but furious.

"Did you know about this?" She hissed at me.

I blinked. "A-about what, m-mother?" Her outbursts could be really terrifying.

"The human!" she all but screeched, flailing her arms.

"I – uh – um – well, you see…"

"Her majesty knows nothing of the human you speak of, my Queen," Maugrim cut in with a bow. I shot him a confused but grateful look.

"Human…?" I asked carefully, turning towards my mother again.

"Yes," she ground out. "_Human._" She said the word as though it was some terrible disease. Something must have shown on my face, because she immediately added, her voice softer, "I do not mean you, daughter. You are well educated and know enough about magic to be one of Charn's children yourself. Do not worry about your place in this country."

I nodded, grateful I wasn't being written off with the others of my kind. "So what of the human?"

The look on Jadis's face turned dangerous again. "I found once in the woods this morning. He says he has siblings. One brother and two sisters."

My eyes went wide as I gasped in horror. "The Narnian prophecy!" It was bogus, of course, but the Narnians were so superstitious that if, Charn forbid, a black cat crossed their path, they would either be looking for luck charms or being fitted for their coffins.

Jadis ignored me. "He says his younger sister came here before," she seethed. "Talked to a faun named Tumnus, he said. Maugrim!" The Queen whirled on the wolf. "Get the Secret Police ready at once! Bring the treacherous faun to me."

**Review? :) **


	3. Octaves of Icicles

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait… Anyway. And thanks to for the reviews, even though the number was lower than I'd hoped. :( I'm not going to be cruel to you guys and say that I won't update until I get a certain number of reviews, but they do make me smile. Please review.**

**Oh, and another thing. Edmund is what, eleven? Twelve? Thirteen, if you're really pushing it? And Alexandra is, well, _sixteen_. And as much as I _do_ love Edmund, this fic is NOT Ed/OC.**

**Last comment, I promise: I now have purple hair. How awesome is THAT? :D Well, its highlights… but still. :P **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter Three: Octaves of Icicles **

* * *

The quiet hours of darkness found me sitting at my window, biting my lip in worry. I knew Maugrim was a sensible wolf and could take care of himself, but recent events had me worried. Sometimes on my patrol hours I'd catch snippets of conversation mentioning the arrival of spring, a thought that disturbed me greatly. And now there was a human in the woods? And not only one, two! I shivered subconsciously, pulling my knees closer to my chest. The night remained dark and lifeless as ever. Only as the fingers of the morning frost bleached everything in sight did my head fall forward as I dropped into slumber.

…

Something warm was in my ear. Why was there something warm in my ear? And why was it wet?

I groaned, swatting the offending …something away. It gave a bark of irritation. My eyes flew open, "Maugrim!"

The wolf had clearly not expected me to launch myself at him, and completely lost his balance at my attack. "Alexandra! Get off of me-!"

"You're back!" I shrieked, hugging him to me like a teddy bear. "And you're alright!"

"Yes," the wolf said with some irate amusement; I imagined him raising an eyebrow. "Clearly, as you seem to have no trouble strangling me to death."

I released him. "So how'd it go? Did you get him?" I asked eagerly, wide-eyed.

My friend snorted. "If by him you mean the traitor faun, then yes, I got him." He jerked his head towards the general direction of the dungeons. "As for the… trespasser, no, I didn't find him. Or his sister."

I nodded, standing up. "Then we'll just have to keep a closer lookout then. How are the rest of the police stationed?"

"Most are at the border of the Western Wood and just north of Archenland; however we have some stationed in the center of the Lantern Waste, that's where we last saw the humans."

"Good, good," I felt my feet carrying me to the general's chambers. Best to notify the commander of the army if anything should arise, Charn forbid. The minotaur wasn't there yet, but I left a message with one of the palace's most trusted dwarves. Personally, I didn't really trust Ginnabrik; he had a reputation of being bloodthirsty and not thinking through his decisions. Maggobrin, however, I trusted with matters such as this. The red dwarf (one of the few on our side) bowed as I left and promised to deliver the message to General Otmin.

…

Three days had passed since I made amendments to the usual routine of the Secret Police. Patrols were now all day, every day, and focused mostly around the Archenland border and Lantern Waste, where the two humans were first seen. So far, everything seemed quiet. If anything, that's what worried me. I felt like I was trapped in the calm before the storm, and the crisp blue morning of the third day found me by my favorite windowsill in the East Hall, staring outside at the frosted landscape.

"What do you think will happen, Maugrim?" I asked, worrying my bottom lip. I turned to the wolf. "If the prophecy is completed, what will happen to us?"

My companion shook his head, regarding me fondly. "You know as well as I do that those are simple folk tales, Alexandra. It is true, Aslan once ruled this land, but he has long since gone, and it is rather improbable that he will return just because two humans have stumbled into our country."

I ran a hand through my dark cinnamon curls. "Yes, I know, but-"

"No buts!" the wolf snapped. "You're worrying yourself too much. If you want your head to split open, then go watch the cubs for me." Maugrim growled. "They're an annoying bunch." With that, the head of the Secret police turned his nose upwards, and regally padded away, leaving me feeling peeved.

"Stupid, annoying, pompous, annoying wolf," I muttered, not even caring that I'd used the same word twice. I sighed. "But he's also correct." Rubbing a pale hand over my face, I stood up and shuffled to my room, resolving on getting some sleep.

…

_Thud. Thud-thud. Creeak… _

I lifted my head from the pillows, my vision still blurry. _Wha-?_ Another thud resounded from outside my door, this time punctuated by a loud yelp. _The cubs,_ I thought. _Great._ I toppled out of my warm and fur-filled bed onto the equally fur-filled floor. That, however, was cold. I hissed out a few choice words before stumbling towards where my bedroom door should be. _Everything looks fuzzy… Should everything be fuzzy? _My sleep-muddled brain was throwing out random trains of thought, and I managed to fall over only once before my hand closed around the silver door handle. I yanked it open.

A furry gray wolf cub fell through the doorway, immediately running behind my legs and poking his head out through between my calves. I nearly fell over.

"Alexandra!" Garen whined, looking up at me. "Help! He's out to get me!"

I frowned down at the wolf cub. "Alright, now I'm _very_ confused." A deep wolfish chuckle caught my attention. "Maugrim," I asked carefully, "what are you doing to this poor creature?"

The grown wolf barked out a laugh. "Nothing, _your majesty_, Garen was simply wondering as to why you are still 'hybernating past midday.'"

"Huh. I didn't know Garen knew what that word meant."

"We ran into some bears two days ago."

"…Ah."

* * *

**D: Gasp! Filler! Oh well, now you at least get a glimpse of what Alexandra looks like. :)**

Preview for next time: 

"And what makes you think he'll _want_ to go back?" I demanded. "Look at me!" I gestured wildly at myself. "I stayed!"

My mother's eyes flashed. "Would you rather you didn't?"

I sighed, hanging my head slightly. "No… sorry, mother." I looked up sharply, ready to pursue my cause with new vigor. "But I still can't marry a twelve-year-old!"

* * *

**Teehee. Aren't I just evil? :)**

**Review. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 3 **

**~MB **


End file.
